Ghost Whisperer:Love is forever
by Harri B
Summary: Melinda is sick,is it a ghost causing her to be ill or something else?When a woman needs her help to find her missing 4 year old son,Melinda has to risk her health to find this boy.But it gets difficult for Melinda when a face from the past appears.
1. Collapse

**Disclaimer: Ghost Whisperer doesn't belong to me, it belongs to CBS and anyone associated with the show. Any characters not mentioned in the show belong to me, so please don't sue.**

**A\N:**** This is my first Ghost Whisperer fanfic, so please be nice and review. In England, we are only halfway through series 2, so if some of the stuff mentioned in this fanfic has already happened, please don't have a go at me. I hope you enjoy and at the end will be a preview of chapter 2.**

_Grandview,_

_My name is Melinda Gord__on. I'm married, own an antiques store and live in a small town. I may be just like you, except from the time I was a little girl, I knew I could see and speak to the dead. Earthbound spirits my grandmother called them. People who have not crossed over, because they have unfinished business with the living. To tell you my story, I have to tell you theirs._

"Thank you Delia." A woman said taking her purchase

"You're very welcome, come back soon." Delia said.

The door shut behind the customer.

"I didn't think she was going to buy anything." Delia said

"Me either, but you got the sale in the end." I said placing candles on a table

"I did," Delia said "So I am going to get us coffee and cakes. I think we deserve them."

"O.K." I said

"Be right back." She walked out

I walked over to the till and a dizzy spell hit me. I tried to grab the edge of the table, before I collapsed.

_15 minutes later,_

Delia walked in carrying the coffee and cakes.

"Sorry I took long, the line was...MELINDA!"

She rushed over to me. "Melinda, can you hear me?"

I opened my eyes. "Delia?" I asked confused

"It's o.k. Melinda, I'm going to call the paramedics."

"Jim, he's working."

"Hey mom." Ned said walking in

"Ned, go get Jim, he's at the station. Tell him Melinda has collapsed."

Ned rushed out.

"It's o.k. Melinda, it's going to be o.k."

_Grandview Fire Station_

Jim Clancy was talking to fellow paramedic Matt when Ned rushed over.

"Hey Ned, what's wrong?" Jim asked

"It's Melinda, she's collapsed. You have to come."

"I'll bring the ambulance." Shouted Matt at Jim's departing back.

_Same as it never was,_

"Melinda, open your eyes. Help's on its way."

"I don't feel well."

The door burst open and Jim and Ned came rushing in.

"Melinda, baby. It's Jim." He said kneeling next to me on the floor

"Jim?" I asked

"It's o.k. Mel. Just stay focused on me."

"Jim," Said Tim "She o.k.?"

"I'm fine." I said trying to sit up before collapsing again.

**A\N: Please review and here is the preview of chapter 2.**

"Jim?"

Jim looked up to find the doctor standing there

"Is Melinda o.k.?" Jim asked

"Jim, there is something you need to know."

"What?" Asked Jim worried that Melinda was seriously ill.

"Melinda is…."

**A\N: So what is wrong with Melinda? To find out, you have to review.**


	2. The truth is revealed

**Disclaimer: Ghost Whisperer doesn't belong to me, it belongs to CBS and anyone associated with the show. Any characters not mentioned in the show belong to me, so please don't sue.**

**A\N: ****Thank you to all of you wonderful reviewers. Well most of you want to know what is wrong with Melinda, so here it is. At the end will be a preview of chapter 3.**

_Mercy Falls hospital,_

Jim sat in a chair at the hospital and looked around for anyone to tell him what was wrong with Melinda. He glanced anxiously at his watch. They had been in there forty-five minutes and no one had told him anything.

He was pulled out of thought when someone called his name.

Jim?"

Jim looked up to find the doctor standing there

"Is Melinda o.k.?" Jim asked standing up.

"Jim, there is something you need to know," the doctor calmly said.

"What?" Asked Jim worried that Melinda was seriously ill.

"Melinda is…pregnant," the doctor said.

"Are you sure? Have you told her? Is that what caused her to pass out? Jim quickly asked.

"I'm a hundred percent sure, Melinda knows and she is very happy. Melinda hasn't being eating properly in the last couple of days, so that is what caused her to pass out. Would you like to see her?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," Jim said smiling.

"Go straight in, I'll be in later to check on Melinda. Congratulations Jim," the doctor said.

_Melinda's hospital room,_

I was sitting up in bed when the door opened and Jim walked in.

"Jim?" I asked.

He crossed the room and kissed me on the lips, then both cheeks and then the forehead.

"I thought I was going to lose you. I love you Mel," he whispered.

"I love you too. Jim, I have something to tell you," I said.

"I know you're pregnant Mel," he said staring at me.

"I thought I wasn't ready to be a mother, but when the doctor told me I was pregnant, I felt happy. I want this baby," I admitted.

"So do I," Jim said once again kissing me.

**A\N: I hope I have made you all happy! Here is the preview of chapter 3.**

I was looking through a box when a spirit suddenly appeared.

"Stay away!" the spirit shouted before disappearing.

**A\N: If you want the next chapter, hit the review button.**

**MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
